


Shades & Lines

by biffu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Sex Work, innuendos galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: Hinata is an artist crushed under the weight of an artist block. She visits the Konohagakure Pleasure Park in hopes of inspiration and fun. She meets Sakura, a cam girl who works part time at the museum within the park. Hinata asks Sakura to be her muse and it all starts from there. Doing nude art will never be the same.





	1. Sisterly Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in love with this fic for a long time as I started it planning it out. I hope you enjoy as well!

Lining her backless chair in front of her wide easel is about the most productive Hinata was for the last three hours. She fidgeted every time she sat down, caressing the empty canvas softly, wishing for a burst of inspiration to strike. She was supposed to have painted for the last two weeks, yet nothing she splashed against the canvases seemed to breathe life and inspiration. She'd been sucked dry from her first and last art show, when a few critics snubbed her work as too positive and tasteless.

Hinata lost the drive; she was a disappointment. It was nothing new after all.

"Big sister? Do you want lunch?"

Hanabi opened the door to the workroom, rushing inside as if someone was chasing her, when in reality she was happy to get away from the family servants for a few moments. No one would dare follow her unless they'd gotten explicit permission from Hinata to come into her studio, and that was thankfully at certain times of the day. So, for the moment, both Hinata and Hanabi were free from prying eyes.

Hinata stood up sighing. She dropped the clean brush she was holding and turned to her sister. They shared a sad look before Hanabi ran up to Hinata, and hugged her hard.

"It'll come to you, I know it." Hanabi murmured before she let go of her sister and held onto her wrists. "What you _should_ do though…is get out for a couple of hours at least. You've been locked in here and I think Father is starting to wonder if you might have lost your mind."

Hinata said nothing, but looked wistfully at her canvas. Perhaps, she was losing her mind along with her inspiration. Should she really leave? She wasted so much time already, and if she didn't at least paint or sketch _something_ by the end of today--

Hanabi reached up and pressed her hands on her sister's cheeks and then pinched. Hinata squealed and pulled away before the two of them erupted with laughter. She reached back and flicked at Hanabi's nose after rubbing her cheeks.

"I suppose a few hours of fresh air and sun will do me some good." She sighed again before giving her younger sister a small smile. "I'll take it that you're coming with me. Its been suspiciously quiet and I'm wondering if you haven't done something…"

Hanabi jumped back defensively before giving her a wry smile. " _Me?_ Do _anything_ to jeopardize the future of our _esteemed_ house and our most _amazing_ father? What kind of kid do you take me for?!"

Sticking her tongue out at her older sister, Hanabi holds up a pamphlet for a theme park and museum that she knows the elder girl had hidden in her chest of drawers beneath underwear, lest someone find it inappropriate. Since Hanabi turned twenty a few months back and heard from some friends of friends who were old enough to visit, she had been dying to go to this place. And when she saw Hinata's face turn a fantastic shade of crimson, she knew she hit the jackpot. Like hell this was going to be some boring stroll in a normal park or on their family grounds.

"I might have scheduled us some passes to the Konohagakure Pleasure Park & Museum for today and today only with Father's card and a couple of good and phony names. He won't know about it until the bill comes, and by then I'm sure you'll have some material to back up the reason as to why he paid for this. Come on, please Hinata we have to go we can't back out right now!!"

Hanabi didn’t breathe in the middle of her pleading with her sister, and was shaking Hinata back and forth by the shoulders, trying to make her see the light. Hinata couldn't believe how crafty her younger sibling was. She knew that Hanabi was crafty, but never crafty enough to steal their father's card and actually buy tickets to a place that she was certain he would never attend. Now that the thought of him ever going entered Hinata's mind, Hanabi watched as her face went pale, and shook her harder.

"Hinata! You can't be defeated by your artist block! You're going to see something that you'll fall in love with and get your mojo back! I know it! Now, come on get dressed…like a person and let's go!"

Hanabi's eyes were sparkling as Hinata tuned back in, no longer imagining their serious parental guardian flitting about a theme park featuring giant penises and vulvas everywhere. She snatched the pamphlet back out of her sister's hands, knowing that the two of them were well in the age range of this particularly park. The brochure featured dozens of happy couples touching objects that made her blush at the lewdness of it, but was also vital to her studies of anatomy.

She knew she was going to go and there was no use in fighting it.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?"

Giving her sister a look that said, _Really? You're a mess._ Hanabi pulled her sister towards the large mirror of her studio she uses for self portraits and shows her the getup she wore. She plucked at the ratty old sleeveless t-shirt belonging to Hinata's best friend Kiba. It was complete with a hole that would easily reveal a nipple if she didn't have a bralette on that was revealing itself through the sides. Then, she pinched at her sister's knee, underneath the boxer shorts belonging to her other best friend, Shino that had both beetles and pineapples as its primary pattern.

Hinata took a long suffering look before scrunching up her nose. Before she could even give in, Hanabi had one last issue with her attire, and reached up to pull off the scrunchie on her sister's hair, letting the mass loose and hang free over her shoulders. There were paint streaks in her hair even though she had yet to paint anything. She brushed against a few open bottles that had paint stuck to them, and instead of washing her fingers right away, she scratched at her head, coating some of her hair in patches.

"Take a shower. We're leaving in 20," Hanabi said before she rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room.

Hinata stood there for a couple more minutes before slapping at her cheeks and shaking her head. Maybe today will be good to her. She could always use a burst of inspiration, and if she learned anything from her little sister, it was better to be spontaneous than not.

                                             …

Two hours later, the Hyuuga sisters walked arm in arm to the Konohagakure Pleasure Park after an awkwardly abysmal commute with their cousin and long standing babysitter, Neji. Neither of them told him where they were going, only that they were going outside and were not in need of a guardian watching their every moment, and yet he insisted. Neji was also the only one out of the three that could drive without dealing with a hired driver who was likely to relay their whereabouts to their father.

Neji wasn't happy about taking them to the Pleasure Park. But, he did it anyway.

Hanabi made sure not to ride shotgun, but instead sat directly behind him in the sleek black jeep. Her feet kicked at the back of his seat, and with an ever obnoxious reminder, she told him that he was a fun-killer. Loudly. Which was a very mature move for her age, Neji pointed out over and over again. Hinata sat beside Neji, frequently reaching back to stop her sister from acting like a brat, yet was also somewhat amused by their antics.

Eventually, they made it to the park somehow and even purchased a ticket for Neji so he didn't stay in the car, sulking in the heat of summer at the parking lot. He grimaced when Hanabi handed it to him, and Hinata could only touch his shoulder in apology. She was going to have to make it up to him somehow, but hopefully this experience wouldn't be a complete waste of time. If anything, it would be interesting to see how uncomfortable he could get. She also wondered just how much experience he had with people, as neither she nor Hanabi could recall him with anyone else. But that was a question for another time, perhaps.

As they shuffled through the gates, Hanabi was already giggling and squealing at the giant marble penis fountain that stood at the entrance, gushing torrents of water from the tip. Naturally, Hanabi ran over to it while pulling her sister along so that they could take a selfie from her phone, with Hinata covering her face with the park map. All that could be seen at first was Hinata's eyes while Hanabi positioned her mouth to make it seem like the water was pouring in.

"Oh come on! You've gotta live a little, you two!!" Hanabi said to Neji and Hinata before leaving her sister at the fountain to pull their cousin into the next round of selfies with them. "You can't be such grumps all day! This is the best place in Konoha!"

Hinata couldn't argue that this was an _interesting_ place, and although she felt somewhat intimidated by the startling amount of couples, she was enjoying it. In her own little way. Even if it was a little embarrassing to rub one of the vulva statues that were stationery to every exhibit entrance of the park. Done at the behest of her younger sister. Even Neji had to touch it, but only because neither girl would allow him to walk freely if he didn't.

"I can’t believe the two of you made me bring you here," Neji remarked as he used his map to shield his eyes from the sun. He was trying very hard not to look at the obviously voluptuous female statue that Hinata wandered over to in order to sketch.

"We didn't make you come with us, you invited yourself," Hanabi said as she tried to tweak the nipple of the statue. It was taller than she is, and so she stood on her toes in the attempt to tweak the nipple.

Hinata giggled and sketched the mess that is her sister and the statue. "It has its own charm, and Hanabi's right. You invited yourself. Better than staying at home, don't you agree?"

When her sketch was finished, Hanabi leaned over to see it, cackling in the next minute at how goofy she looks. Neji moved to Hinata's other side, shaking his head, but couldn't seem to find it in himself to be upset at all. Hanabi looks ridiculous, and it was so befitting. But he also had to give Hinata her respects, the statue seemed even more gorgeous and ornate through her strokes.

"Fine, we'll check out every area of the park. But are we going to the museum as well?" He asked Hinata as she placed her sketchpad back in her bag. He held out the map for her to look at, placing his finger on the museum icon that was close to where they were.

"Do we really need to get the history behind this place? We can enjoy it for what it is," Hanabi replied as she moved to the next statue of a man posing in a wide stance with his elbows atop his bent thighs. He seemed to be bellowing, calling some strange power to him that Hanabi tried to replicate in the next second. She called it goku-no-jutsu.

Hinata giggled as Neji rolled his eyes. "There's a gift shop inside of it. Better than going to the other side of the park if you want to buy something."

They were all aware that Hanabi wanted to get a set of breast pillows that she planned to use on their next trip on a plane. She'd talked about it in the car, telling Neji that maybe he should get a set too because it was the closest to the real thing he would get. Hinata gave her a look for that since Neji couldn't, and she promptly began talking about other things. Luckily, soon after, they'd arrived at the park.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Off to the museum!"

Hanabi's eyes sparkled at the mention of the gift shop, and she grabbed her sister's arm as they ran in the direction Neji pointed. He had no choice but to run after them, hoping that Hanabi would behave somewhat in a museum full of sex.


	2. Model for Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a trip to the museum is a little awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one. Especially trying to figure out how many times I could write penis and giggle.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hinata was mostly uninterested in the art she saw at the entrance of the museum. They were beautiful pieces, but lacked any sort of inspirational spark in her, despite taking out her sketchpad again. She gazed at a row of paintings. Most of them featured women in outlandish positions, each and every one of them less and less artistic, and seemingly more pornographic to her. They were  _ nice _ ...just not her style.

She eventually came to a painting of a man, eyes wide as he erupted out of a waterfall of lush leaves. There were hands all over his body, pulling him back into the depths, his hands outstretched perhaps begging for someone to save him, or at the very least surprised by his predicament. When Hinata looked closer, she realized the opening behind him was very much a lush vulva, and noticed that the hands gripping him were somewhat feminine.

She jerked back from the painting when she heard her sister howl with laughter from behind her. Whirling around, Hinata watched as Hanabi held onto a mask. It was painted a garish red, with two open holes for eyes and another larger one for it's open mouth. But what the girls focused on was the large phallic nose, dipped in what Hinata assumed was calligraphy ink.

Hinata snickered as Hanabi began to stroke the tip,  making an obscene noise while Neji tried his damndest to look at anything but them or the large, porcelain, well-endowed female nude statues before his eyes. He just kept walking right into them, and the girls were beginning to wonder if it was on purpose.

“Put it back before you break it,” Hinata told her younger sister but not without another giggle.

Hanabi placed the mask on its proper holder before her sister joined her to look at its placard. It read, “Madara,” and gave a light synopsis on the materials and its creation. Apparently it was created by another man, and Hinata wondered if the mask was made for purpose, pleasure, or laughs. Along with the materials and some words from the author, they noticed it said something else:

“You make stroke it, once.”

“Do you think you'd be able to take it all?” Hanabi blurted from beside her sister, and once again they started giggling.

“She wouldn't be the first to try,” another voice responded from behind.

The girls turned around to find another young woman, dressed casually in short jean shorts, a white tank top, and a light yellow jacket grinning at her own words. She had on light makeup with a pretty face, but what Hinata and the others caught onto was the twin buns of chestnut hair atop her head, perfectly coiled with clips at the bottom of them with, what was assumed as dangling jewels but were in fact penises.

Hanabi pointed at them immediately. “Where can I get one of those?”

The girl laughed. “The gift shop. Its further along towards the back of the museum, but I was going to ask you folks if you wanted a tour. Although…” She looked from the girls to Neji who was trying to walk around an elaborately decorated lounge chair in the shape of a scrotum to get in between them all. “It looks like you've got your visit cut out for you.”

Neji sputtered as Hinata tried not to laugh. Hanabi grinned from ear to ear. She loved this place, totally.

“My name's Tenten by the way. And I'll be your guide if you decide you need one. Or, if you don’t that's fine. But I  _ can _ still give you some information if you want it.” She smiled, and the girls smiled in kind. Their chaperone on the other hand, wanted the ground to swallow him up.

…..

 

They spent the better part of an hour taking TenTen’s offer and walked around the museum. She was very knowledgeable about every piece of work, giving Hinata enough content for her to fill up several pages of the sketchpad. Most of this was about the artists featured, especially since most of the pieces in this museum were on the natural side of sex. Hinata wanted to present something along these lines, and listening to the stories of each artist alongside their art, gave her a lot to think about.

They passed by faceless statues, their genitalia painted to bring attention to them, but the bodies were hard to pinpoint as male or female. And Hinata was surprised by the amount of androgyny featured in the collection. When she pressed for answers, TenTen grinned.

“The collectors wanted to present a more fluid gallery. No sex is bad sex, and anyone who fluctuates between sexuality or gender is free to like what they see and interact with it. Which is why your sister can keep feeling up the statues...and ride the cock bike.”

Neji groaned as Hanabi thoroughly enjoyed her time. One of the installations featured a massive penis attached to a bike which was propelled by the tires moving as the paddles were pushed. The penis moved rhythmically back and forth, and since Hanabi liked to move fast, so did the large part of the installation.

“I'm sure guys don't put nearly as much effort as this, but a girl can dream!” Hanabi giggled as Neji pulled her off it. Believing that she was having a little too much fun.

She apologized for the quip, and he tapped her lightly on the head with a pamphlet of a woman holding up her large breasts in her hands. The girls gave it to him with teases falling from their lips, but he took it nonetheless.

“For the record, we can't go too hard or fast because we don't want to chafe,” he replied and all of the girls roared with laughter.

They continued on; the museum wasn't very big, and the trip between different installations took a couple of minutes, but the trio seemed to have a good time which gave TenTen some peace of mind.

When they reached the open alcove of the gift shop, everyone was in a much better mood than they had been in the morning. Hinata was refreshed due to hearing various snippets about creators, Hanabi maintained her excitement about sexuality, and Neji held a semblance of calm as he chatted with TenTen.

“Maybe it was a good thing we came here together…” Hanabi muttered as she picked up stress ball in the shape of a perky boob, and squeezed.

Hinata giggled, and bumped her shoulders with her sister before wandering around the store on her own. She decided to browse the books. Her fingertips trailing against the spine of them, some were fictitious romances with erotic content while others were filled with salacious art pieces that weren't strewn about the museum. She picked up one that had depictions beside the chapters stories so that couples could recreate the fantasies.

None of them were worth a lick of inspiration.

She turned away from the books and started to look at accessories. She found the same hair accessories that TenTen wore, a wide array of buttons and pins of couples in positions she didnt know were possible, and varied earrings of breasts, penises, scrotums, and vaginas. The prices were decent, and although she knew these weren't gifts she could to just anyone, she had fun lifting them up to see if they went with her outfit.

In the end, she picked up a stress ball a size bigger than the one her sister squeezed earlier, and a pink lollipop with a wide width and girth, in the shape of a penis. Hanabi cackled as Neji just stared at her, wondering what she was going to do with those...and then muttering that he didn't even want to know.

When Hinata made it to the cashier, they were absent. She was about to call for TenTen, but then she noticed a bell on the counter that said to press for assistance. The light jingle that sounded caused a woman to appear from another backroom, where she pushed open a curtain that was suspiciously shaped like the inner thighs of a woman. Hinata didn't look at the curtain too much as the attendant came to the counter, and took up her attention.

Hinata was immediately entranced as the young woman pushed a lock of long pink hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She wore 3 emerald studs in each of her ears that matched her eyes, had full and glossy pink lips that nearly matched the color of her hair, with a white crop top and jean shorts. On her chest dangled a necklace of an ample butt, simple yet cute. She was surprised to see a customer, but smiled once she collected herself.

She came close to the counter, her midriff pressing against the glass casement filled with kama sutra cards, necklaces, more earrings, bracelets, and other knick knacks. Her hands easily scooped up Hinata's purchases, and as she looked from the items to Hinata, she grinned.

“Do you want a bag with our information on it...or is this a secret purchase?”

The suggestive tone as well as her provocative attitude caused Hinata to blush, and so she covered her face as she tried to focus on the words. This woman was gorgeous and she couldn't contain herself! She stammered a bit as she tried to say that she wanted the information, but it kept coming out as little noises and nonsense.

Sensing her distress, Neji pointed towards her before moving away from TenTen to aid her. He walked to Hinata’s side as she wavered, once again looking at the items and wondering how they were going to sneak these back into the house.

“A nondescript one please,” he replied.

Hinata's mind screamed,  _ No! _

She grabbed at his elbow and shook her head, still red as a tomato, and trying to take in a breath. Neji got the message and gave her a curious look, the same one matched by her cashier who still held the items in her hand but was beginning to wonder if the girl was okay.

Hinata turned to her and took a deep breath before she leaned forward to the girl and the counter. 

“Will you model for me?”

The words were out of her mouth before she could take them back, and in the next instant she pressed her hand to her lips. She had thought it when the girl emerged from the curtain, but she hadn't expected to say it. In truth, once she emerged from the curtain, Hinata's creativity flourished. She wanted so badly to take in the cashier's immaculate beauty and translate it to paper and canvas. She wanted to measure the human condition and her expressions against wondrous backdrops, but she didn't know how to truly express it.

Neji and the cashier were dumbfounded and staring at Hinata.

She took out the money for her purchases, placed it on the table, and hurriedly grabbed them from the girl before turning to run out. She threw  her purchases into her own bag as she ran. Hanabi threw the breast pillow she found and coveted to Neji.

“Buy it! I'll catch her!” She yelled on her way out to trail after her sister.

Neji fumbled with the pillow but saved it from falling at the last second as TenTen shared a look with the cashier.

“A nondescript bag for you then…” the cashier said slowly, confused about what just happened.

Neji licked his lips as he placed the pillows and a few items he wanted on the glass case. “If you have a business card, I'd be glad to pass it on…”

There was silence for a whole minute before there was an explosion of laughter from both girls as the cashier did he as he asked.


	3. One Step Forward, None Back

Hanabi never really knew how fast her sister could run. In fact, she never pegged her sister as someone who  _ could _ run, fast or not. Hinata didn't seem athletically inclined at all, but none of that mattered as she got further away from Hanabi. The girl had to keep up, and eventually she launched herself at her older sister to bring her down.

She crashed right into the back of Hinata's knees, the two of them falling to the floor beside a golden statue of a hand with two fingers halfway plunged into the ground. Neither Hinata nor Hanabi needed brains to figure out that the grass they were splayed on top of was meant to be a vagina that the fingers were pushing into. When they each rolled onto their sides after falling face forwards,  the fingers above almost taunted them.

“Why were you running?” Hanabi looked at her sister as she began to sit up, pulling the older girl so she did too.

Hinata shook her head. “I don't know.”

They sat there for a while, side by side, looking up at the piece in complete silence. Hanabi had never seen her sister act in such a manner, and reflected on it. While Hinata was so embarrassed, she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She almost wondered if she snuck beneath the fingers, would she be able to fall deep into the earth and be hidden away forever.

Eventually, the awkward peace was brought to a close as Neji found them after a brisk walk from the museum. Neither of the girls had zigzagged or strayed from the path, so they were easy to find. But he approached slowly, wondering what the hell had happened, and unsure if he should speak up.

He stood over Hanabi and placed the bag he held on top of her head. She looked up and curled her lips, almost reminiscent of a cat.

“Did ya say bye to your girlfriend?”

Neji thwapped the rolled up map of the park across the back of her head. She immediately got up to fight him.

As they went back and forth for five minutes, Hinata stayed on the ground looking at the fixture. She proceeded to touch her face, pinching herself to see that this was real and that she was, indeed an idiot. She started to press her face into her hands and groan, and it was the sound that made the duo behind her cease their fake martial arts battle in the middle of the park.

Kneeling beside her, Neji pulled out a red lacquered business card. It shimmered as he tilted it, and the typed script held the information of the Konogakure Pleasure Museum as well 3 different sets of contacts. One was circled with a marker: a cell phone number belonging to someone named Sakura Haruno. Picking up Hinata's right hand, he placed the card in her open palm, and closed it.

“For what it's worth, she thinks you're cute. Even if you're a little weird.”

Hinata blushed scarlet and her cousin went back to arguing with her sister. It took five more minutes for Hinata to collect herself, and she placed the card in her pack.

“We should probably eat. There's more attractions to see after this,” she said as she got up from the ground and giggled when she saw Neji and Hanabi trying to put each other in a headlock. At least this trip wasn't dull.

Hinata's family released each other, but not without trying to either bite (Hanabi) or pinch (Neji) the other. Hinata promised them both a treat from whatever restaurant they could find inside of the park. They called a temporary truce as they followed after her on a new hunt.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in a restaurant that was just as ostentatious and shock worthy as the park and the museum. Hanabi, finding it a riot, pulled her sister and her cousin along to go inside where they were treated to fine dining, with food that was meant to stimulate a greater sexual appetite.

“If they inject any kind of aphrodisiac into me while I'm here we're running,” Neji muttered as he flipped through a menu which seemed harmless enough if not for the star rating system that revealed which items tended to be a hit for the bedroom.

The girls on the other hand ordered chicken dishes but were drawn to the dessert items, most of them cakes in the shape of genitals or secondary sex characteristics. Hanabi wanted a smoothie that came with a penis straw and both Hinata and Neji tried to talk her out of it to no avail.

“You both can be prudes about the whole experience but this place is fun! And Hinata's sketchbook has gotten more use out of it today than she has in weeks.” Hanabi got her smoothie and sucked a giant gulp from it, pointedly looking at her cousin and her sister as she smacked her lips.

Hinata flushed both at the obscenity and at the truth, and decided to look around at the restaurant from their booth. It was a nice place, very intimate if somewhat dark. There were windows far to the south of where they were sitting, with curtains meant to block out the light. She assumed they would open once the sun fully set, now that it was beginning to get to that time.

There were a lot of booths, meant to give privacy, but there were open tables too. Some for large parties, and a few for small ones. She expected that there were a lot of people who came here for bachelorette parties. Certainly the accessories that were added to some of the dishes reminded her of why many couples came to this place.

“I guess it is a good thing that we came here, if it helped out Hinata,” Neji replied coolly.

It forced her to look back at her expectant family, and she looked down at her bag, before fishing out the sketchbook. There were all sorts of portraits and sketches of the statues they came across, and even a few of couples that she was drawn to at first glance. They were a little on the idealistic side, but they didn't really spark all that much for her. She was able to capture beauty in little indulgences, but she still didn't know what she wanted her art to say.

Perhaps it was because they weren't full sketches or even stylized, but they just weren't good to her.  Even though, as she flipped through and her family peeked at the sketches, they encouraged her.

"Wow Hinata! This one of the golden lover's statue is really nice! You got the poses down with every detail!" Hanabi gushed.

Neji nodded before he looked a little closer. "Right, but there's something about the guy's face...is he really in love with her?"

All three of them tilted their heads as they looked at it, and Hinata could see the man's expression was definitely lacking. She supposed she would have to do some more facial studies rather than anatomy over all. If this trip taught her anything, it was that she was very acquainted with drawing the body now.

A while later, Hinata put her sketchpad back into her bag, and all three of the Hyuugas wrapped up their food. They ended up eating a cake in the shape of a tiny butt, and even Neji had to laugh at it. 

As they got back into their respective seats in the car, Hanabi wasn't bothering Neji so much as she set her sights on Hinata.

"So, when are you gonna text her?"

Hinata jumped and flushed scarlet at the thought. She looked back at her sister and shook her head.

"You're just not gonna apologize?" 

Hinata covered her face in her hands, leaving her bag unprotected. Hanabi pushed forward and grabbed it before her sister could react, and fished out the card triumphantly. Neji watched all of this unfold without even a care to stop it. He knew there were two ways this could end, and he was a little interested to see which would happen.

Fishing out Hinata's phone next as the girl scrambled out of her seat to get at her sister, who was a little too good at dodging the other, Hanabi squealed.

"Hello Sakura, this is Hinata, the girl who ran out of your shop earlier today…" she read aloud as she furiously typed while batting her sister's hands away.

Hinata started to make agonizing noises as she tried to get at her sister. Neji kept on driving, thoroughly amused if the light snicker was anything to go by.

They were traitors, Hinata thought, but she loved them all the same.

"And sent!" Hanabi was triumphant as she held up the phone, a string of sentences blurred in Hinata's vision as they drove fast and the car rocked after hitting a bump.

"You didn't!" Hinata gasped as she reached out and finally grabbed her phone back.

Hanabi kept the purse as Hinata read the message. It was simple, an apology and a desire to have a message back.

Only Hanabi and Neji ever really knew how scary Hinata could look when thoroughly frustrated. Hanabi paled as Neji focused on the road. Sometimes, Hinata was a lot like her father. Especially when she was angry, and decided the silent treatment was the best option. She might not say much, but the detachment was stifling. It was as if the car had grown 20 degrees colder as they drove in complete silence. No one turned on the radio.

It took about 2 more hours after they returned to the Hyuga estate and a response from Sakura to cool off the girl's ire. Hanabi latched onto her sister as she heard the phone ping, looking over her shoulder as they entered the grounds and smiled at what they read.

"Guess you're getting your model after all," she said with a grin as Hinata blushed.

_ It's nice to know a pretty name to match a pretty face. Running out of my store makes for a good story. If you want my services, they come with a fee. But I'm willing to try everything once. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter features a lot of Sakura so look forward to it c;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter about six different times in so many ways, but having the girls together really made sense! Also, more family dynamics!!

A week passed as Sakura and Hinata texted each other. Most of the chats were uneventful, full of pleasantries and getting to know one another, mainly because Hinata couldn’t really get over her embarrassment, and Sakura didn’t know how to broach the subject. Hanabi watched her sister dance through texts, a small smile on her face or a laugh lighting her features, and she could imagine things were going well.

For now.

Hinata hadn’t painted anything since they got back, but the sketches she made from the museum trip were a staple in her studio at home. The only people who ever saw the sketches were Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi of course, as no one else could truly be trusted. It was a little secret the three of them now shared, and Hanabi wondered if and when her sister was going to use the material.

Or at least convince the museum’s proprietress to be a model for her.

Once the full week was over, Hanabi believed she had to spring her sister to action. She rubbed her hands together as she entered the studio one day, knowing that her sister wasn’t around, and snuck about to look for the girl’s phone. If it were anyone else, it would have been ludicrous, but Hanabi was aware that her sister wasn’t someone who dallied on their phone a lot. So, she just needed to find it. Where else could it be other than in her treasured home studio?

“Looking for something?”

Hanabi whirled around, stealing a paintbrush from her sister’s easel and held it out, ready to fight whoever was sneaking around like her. She had one hand on her heart and the other on her weapon; she wasn’t afraid to use it. That was until she realized she was looking at the face of her stoic cousin, and dropped the paintbrush.

Neji entered the room, shaking his head at his young cousin and sighing before he hit the top of her head with a chop. “I can gather a few reasons as to why you're here...and none of them are good. So, leave your sister to her own devices.”

Hanabi pouted, sitting at her sister’s easel, scooping up the paintbrush along the way. “You’re no fun, Neji,” she bemoaned.

Looking from his cousin to the easel, Neji pressed his hand on the side of it. On the canvas sat a sketch of a woman beside a pool. She had a blissful expression as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, and in the distance there seemed to be someone else approaching from the far left corner. Both people were nude. From what Neji could tell, the other person was genderless for now, and he almost wondered whether they would be male or female. He knew it would look spectacular once Hinata decided on the full color scheme.

“This isn’t about being fun or not. Hinata makes her own decisions, and we’re only meant to be around if things end up going wrong. Be compassionate and let her live her own life.” He looked from the canvas to Hanabi. “Don’t be so lonely that you’re influencing your sister’s love life. What happened to that nice kid you were seeing before?” He smirked as Hanabi scowled at him.

Whirling the paintbrush in her fingertips as if it were a drumstick, Hanabi huffed. “It was a fling for him. And no, nothing untoward happened before you ask if you need to kill him. He dumped me because I wouldn’t put out…” She opened her mouth to say more, then thought better of it. There were some things she could only tell her sister. Her older cousin that she thought of as a big brother didn’t need to know every detail about her romantic relationships.

“But, I’m not doing this because I want to interfere in her love life...I just think Hinata needs a bit of a push sometimes.” She tried to explain, but knew that the words didn’t sound polite or correct. She noted the look that Neji gave her; a frown fell to her lips. “I’ll only interfere if she asks me to. I’ll be good, but is it too much to root for her?”

“It’s fine to root for her, but not make her decisions. Besides, nothing has started between them other than talking. TenTen is starting to wonder if they’re even going to meet.”

Hanabi perked up. “Oh? You and TenTen are on speaking terms? I didn’t know you had it in you.” She practically purred, and Neji flicked her forehead. “Ow! Hey!”

As the two of them were about to get into a whole new world of trouble, Hinata entered her studio to find her sister and her cousin holding paint bottles with the aim to throw. They saw the look in her eyes and froze. Hanabi was the first to break of course, her sister was entirely too scary when she was upset. Placing the bottle down gingerly on the table next to her, Hanabi tried to get past her sister to the door, but Hinata merely grabbed her little sister’s ponytail and stopped her from going any further.

She turned her head with a sickeningly sweet smile, and Hanabi screamed.

Neji didn’t fair any better.

……..

_Haha! No way! They seriously think you’ve been doing nothing all this time? That’s a riot!_

Hinata had the phone pressed to her ear as she leaned against a concrete wall. The edifice of a chic cafe right behind her as she looked around nervously. She rolled her eyes at hearing her best friend laugh. “It’s not funny, Kiba, they seem to think I’m hopeless!”

Twirling a few strands of her hair around a finger, Hinata waited in front of the cafe looking every which way. She had to call someone to settle her nerves after the blowout with Hanabi and Neji the day before. She managed to get paint all over their clothes, ruining two canvases that hadn’t yet been sketched on, and nearly ruining the one of the bathing woman. Suffice it to say, Hinata was not having the easiest week. Her family was going to be the death of her. Yet, she loved them all the same.

_It’s not that you’re hopeless…_

“But?”

_Well…_

“Kiba!”

_You come off as super naive. At least you’re out of your stalking phase and into...whatever this is._

Hinata stared at her phone as if offended. Her finger ready to push the button so they wouldn’t talk anymore. It was suspiciously inviting. Did everyone seriously believe she was socially inept or something? It’s not as if she and Sakura were openly flirting...or even wanting to openly flirt! They were having relatively normal conversations about benign things, and tip-toeing over their first meeting, mainly for Hinata’s sake. The Hyuuga was infinitely grateful for the girl’s tact.

Although even if everyone thought nothing was happening, something sure as hell was.

She was going to meet Sakura at this cafe, but she needed to talk to someone while she waited outside for her of course. It was a baby step in the right direction. Hinata was a little freaked out after their first meeting and subsequent chats, but this...well, this was different. There was no Hanabi or Kiba or whoever to push her in this direction. She set it up.

_Hina? You there?_

She almost forgot about Kiba.

At the corner of her eye, she saw a woman walking towards her. Bright pink hair, sweet emerald eyes, and a pep in her step. Hinata hurriedly spoke into the phone, telling Kiba that she had to go as he sounded confused and told her not to hang up just as she did. After placing her phone into her purse, she took a minute to look over her getup. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail as she fixed the white shawl over her black dress. She even took a moment to reapply her lip gloss, somehow feeling she was preparing for a first date than a meeting between an artist and her muse.

Sakura approached, donning a white button up that was open to reveal her light blue camisole underneath, her shirt tucked into tan shorts, and a belt to complete it all. Hinata glanced at the long boots Sakura wore as she looked down to see the sandals on her feet. At least they were both well dressed for the occasion. She nearly blushed, wanting to take out her sketchbook and draw the girl right then and there as she drew nearer, but fought against the urge.

When Sakura finally noticed her, Hinata was shaken as Sakura waved to her. Hinata willed herself not to look away and do something stupid. Instead, she raised her hand slowly and waved back, trying to put on a smile that wasn’t scary. She managed to succeed somewhat, but it made Sakura wonder if the girl was constipated. It wasn’t a question to ask someone for their second meeting face to face, and so Sakura moved closer and noticed that it was just Hinata’s nerves eating her from the inside.

Smiling softly, Sakura took Hinata’s hand and shook it.

“I’m glad that you wanted to meet again. I’m sorry if the shop was a bit much back then, I-”

Hinata vigorously shook her head, her ponytail nearly smacking her in the face as she did. “No! I...I have to apologize for my behavior. It was terribly forward and rude and I...I’m sorry I ran out of there. I’m grateful that you still wanted to see me and well…” She bowed forward, a perfect 90 degrees. “Will you be my muse please? I have never seen someone so beautiful who carries themselves with such grace that I lost myself and I would really like it if you would consider it please!”

Hinata had not expected to say this all out loud in one go. She had thought they’d ease into it, maybe have a cup of coffee or a nice little chat about the weather. She was aware that she was going into this all wrong and too fast, and her mind was a whirlwind of all sorts. Sometimes, she wished that her brain would turn itself off.

Sakura blinked for a few seconds, and then she laughed. Hard. **Loud.** It made Hinata blush as she slowly picked her head up, unsure if she should be insulted.

“You’re...really interesting,” Sakura said at last, wiping a few tears from her eyes. “Before we unpack all of that, let’s get a bite to eat. I want to understand you more before I think of you as an artist and me your muse. I don’t think I’ve ever been told something like that before...it makes me feel a little special. I’m honored.”

Hinata had only thought of her embarrassment then, but when she really stopped to look at Sakura, even she could see the flush of light pink tinging her cheeks.

Standing upright and playing with the end of her ponytail, Hinata nodded. Sakura smiled as she reached over to open the door of the establishment for her before ushering Hinata inside. They were both hoping that this could be the start of something new and exciting.


End file.
